


things you can touch

by cataclysm_dialogue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Teasing, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataclysm_dialogue/pseuds/cataclysm_dialogue
Summary: “Awww, don’t say that Master,” he says in a mockingly petulant tone. “You’re the closest thing I have to a father...Daddy.” He punctuates his words by smirking and licking the remaining dripping candy off his fingers. “Besides,’ he continues “Being my daddy wouldn’t be all that bad...I have a few treats in mind that I could give you...if you’re willing, that is.”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 16
Kudos: 95





	things you can touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically pure smut and I will not apologize.

“Obi-Wan, I’ve been thinking lately,” Anakin says as the door to Obi-Wan’s apartment closes. He pulls a sticky piece of candy from the bag of groceries they’d just obtained at a market and sits down at the table. “Why don’t we try something new?” He asks, popping the candy into his mouth and reaching for another. Obi-Wan appears cautious, unsure of what exactly the nature of this “new,” thing will be. “Oh?” he says, waiting for Anakin to elaborate. Anakin knows his sex drive is something to be marveled at, and thankfully Obi-Wan has embraced that side of him with open arms, now ready to go at the drop of a hat, or really, at Anakin's request.

“Well, I was thinking about something I said once when I was a Padawan, about you being like a father to me, and I was thinking maybe we could play with that angle a little bit in a different way. A less fatherly way and a more...fun way I guess. Maybe...maybe you’d let me call you Daddy?”

“Anakin, once again I feel like you’re going to be the death of me,” Obi-Wan says, very stiffly adjusting his robes. Anakin knows exactly what’s going on here. Obi-Wan heard that idea and he _liked_ it. Anakin knows exactly what to do now.

“Awww, don’t say that Master,” he says in a mockingly petulant tone. “You’re the closest thing I have to a father...Daddy.” He punctuates his words by smirking and licking the remaining dripping candy off his fingers. “Besides,’ he continues “Being my Daddy wouldn’t be all that bad...I have a few treats in mind that I could give you...if you’re  _ willing _ , that is.” Anakin looks to Obi-Wan hopefully. He inserts every ounce of pleading he can into his expression as he gazes into Obi-Wan’s blue eyes and hopes for affirmation.

“Okay, former Padawan of mine, you may call me...Daddy if you wish. However, I reserve the right to inform you if this is making me uncomfortable at any time, and I hope you know you have that right as well.”

“Of course, I would never want to make you uncomfortable, Daddy. But I  _ want _ this.” Anakin pulls out another candy from the bag and grabs Obi-Wan’s hand by the wrist. “Can you feed me, Daddy?” Anakin says, pouting as he looks up from where he is sitting and deposits the gooey candy into Obi-Wan’s palm. Obi-Wan sighs and grips the candy between his fingers, watching with slight disgust as sweet syrup oozes out the sides. He holds his hand out to Anakin, who leans forward and starts licking and nibbling at the candy enthusiastically like it’s the first and last thing he’ll ever eat. Anakin’s tongue is warm and wet against Obi-Wan’s fingers, and he nibbles lightly against Obi-Wan’s hand as he eats, feeling the callouses he’s grown to know so well. He’s not looking at Obi-Wan’s expression, but he can tell from the way his hand relaxes that he’s already enjoying this.

“Make sure you get it all, sweet Anakin, there, just like that. Make sure my hand is all clean so I can run it through that gorgeous hair of yours, okay?” Anakin nods, gripping Obi-Wan’s hand by the wrist and running his tongue down every inch of it. Up and down and between his fingers, going down to his palm, and then, for good measure, licking down to his wrist, leaving a kiss on the inside of it when he’s finished his work.

“Thank you, Anakin. Now, let me look at you.” “Of course, Daddy,” Anakin eagerly replies, tilting his head up from where he’s seated on the chair and gazing up at Obi-Wan. He marvels at Obi-Wan’s eyes, not only at their color but at their sincerity, as Obi-Wan gazes down at him. Brushing a thumb over Anakin’s soft bottom lip, Obi-Wan says, “Oh, Anakin, baby boy, can you be good for your daddy while he fucks you?” 

A shudder runs down Anakin’s spine. “I think I can manage that,” he says, smiling up innocently at Obi-Wan. “But only if my Daddy can take good care of me while he fucks me.’   
  


“Anakin,” Obi-Wan says, taking Anakin’s face in his hands, “I would never do anything but take good care of you. Now, let’s go to the bedroom so we can get you out of those clothes, dear one.”

Obi-Wan gestures towards the bedroom, his hand instructing Anakin to walk first. Anakin obliges him, standing from his chair and walking towards the simple bedroom in Obi-Wan’s apartment. He grips Obi-Wan’s hand to lead him along, and Obi-Wan brings Anakin’s hand to his lips and kisses it, saying, “Oh, baby boy, you’re going to be so good for me, aren’t you?" Anakin nods, already feeling on the cusp of overwhelmed. 

As they reach the bedroom, Obi-Wan pulls Anakin in by their joined hands, wrapping an arm around his waist and looking into Anakin’s eyes, searching for any signs of uncertainty or fear about the current situation. He places a hand on the back of Anakin’s neck, and says, “Anakin, kiss me.” No roleplaying titles, no pretense. Anakin feels warmth spread throughout him, like he’s just spent all day lying outside in the sun. Like he’s just dived into a pool of summer water, untainted by anything cold. Obi-Wan is with him. Will stay with him. Will love him. Will be by his side no matter what. They will stand together. Forever. Even this mysterious Sith Lord couldn’t stop their love if he wanted to, Anakin is sure of it, and he breathes that in as he leans forward to bring their lips together. 

Sometimes, when they kiss, Anakin likens it to a sunrise, creeping in its heat and steady rising. Sometimes he likens it to a storm, intense in its beginning and furious in its middle, barely calming down until its end. This time, this kiss, this experience feels like the first sprout of life after months of bitter snow. Like Anakin’s heart is slowly becoming overgrown with the love Obi-Wan feels for him, and it’s most welcome. How could he have ever doubted this man’s devotion to him? How could he ever think anything but the best of things about such a nonpareil man as Obi-Wan Kenobi. As their tongues twist together, he moans, feeling so, so close to Obi-Wan but not enough. He surges forward, and feels their teeth clack together slightly. He feels Obi-Wan smile against his mouth before breaking away and saying, “Someone’s eager for Daddy’s cock, hm?”

Anakin pleads, “Yes Daddy! I need it, please, please. I’ve been patient. I need you now. I need--”

“I know what you need, baby boy, and I’m going to give that to you; don’t you worry, my dear.” Obi-Wan soothes Anakin, rubbing the back of his neck as he slowly starts to undo Anakin’s robes. “Here, let me help you get undressed, sweet Anakin. Let’s get you all ready for Daddy.”

As they undo his robes, they laugh gently together, both equally frustrated by the rather difficult nature of Jedi attire. “This certainly wasn’t made to be removed in a hurry,” Obi-Wan jokes, tickling Anakin’s sides lightly as more of his skin is revealed. Anakin’s skin is golden, always sunkissed thanks to the desert climate of his childhood, while Anakin knows Obi-Wan’s skin is much paler, the color of cream, and dotted with various clusters of freckles. He sees little glimpses of Obi-Wan’s skin from his wrists as he helps Anakin undress, his throat as his collar slightly shifts. Anakin wants to see Obi-Wan naked, but first he knows he has some work to do. Not unpleasant work, either.

Anakin stands, naked, in the middle of Obi-Wan’s bedroom. Obi-Wan looks him over once, like he’s admiring a statue of an ancient deity, then taps two fingers on his shoulder, and presses down slightly. An unspoken command to kneel. Anakin obeys. He would never give up power unwillingly, and he knows Obi-Wan knows this. When he kneels, it is not to a tyrant who demands his submission. It is to a mentor, a friend, a lover whom he has chosen to obey. As his knees hit the hard floor of Obi-Wan’s private quarters, he can feel that bruises will result. And he  _ likes  _ that. He likes knowing that there will already be evidence of this encounter on his body.

“And now, baby boy,” Obi-Wan purrs at him, stroking his jaw. “Let’s see if you can be good and suck Daddy’s cock.” Obi-Wan lets his fingers wander over Anakin’s face, coming to rest at his mouth and gently pushing at his lips, requesting entrance. Anakin opens his mouth wide and lets Obi-Wan stick two fingers in his mouth, sucking on them and swirling his tongue around them in a semblance of what he intends to do to Obi-Wan’s cock. Obi-Wan watches him, taking his cock out of his robes with his other hand. 

“Spit in my hand, Anakin,” Obi-Wan says, and holds out his palm. Anakin does as he’s told, gathering saliva in the back of his throat and letting it drip past his lips and onto Obi-Wan’s hand, held flat. He licks his lips, saying, “Here you go, Daddy. Was that good?” 

Obi-Wan clenches his hand into a fist, and then opens it, stroking his cock with Anakin’s spit and groaning softly as he hardens. “Yes, that was very good. You’re being so good for Daddy already. Now can you be good again and suck my cock?” Anakin nods and moves his face forward, nuzzling his cheek against the wet side of Obi-Wan’s cock. No matter how many times he sees it, Anakin always marvels at the size of it, and this time is no exception. He licks a long trail down the side of it, looking Obi-Wan in the eye playfully. Then he takes just the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue before breaking away with a popping sound, giggling and asking, “Is that what you want, Daddy?” 

Obi-Wan clicks his tongue in exaggerated frustration, and grabs Anakin’s cheeks between his thumb and fingers, squeezing slightly so Anakin’s mouth hangs open. “Oh, baby boy, I don’t think you know how to suck cock at all. Here, let me help you. Open wide.” And Anakin hardly has time to open his mouth before Obi-Wan’s cock is halfway down his throat, Obi-Wan using the hand gripping Anakin’s face to encourage Anakin to move. As Anakin starts slowly bobbing up and down, Obi-Wan hooks two fingers on the inside of Anakin’s cheek, as if to feel himself within Anakin’s mouth, feel how deep he’s going. “My my, you do know how to suck a cock, after all. Daddy's so proud of you, Anakin. Now let’s see if I can make you  _ gag  _ on it. Remember, sweet Anakin, two taps on my thigh if it’s too much.” Anakin nods, excitement clear in his eyes.

Obi-Wan abruptly removes his fingers from Anakin’s mouth, grabbing Anakin by the hair and shoving his head down on his cock, Anakin gagging with the force of Obi-Wan’s entire cock down his throat. He feels tears prick at the corners of his eyes and then spill over, running down his cheeks and pooling at the bottom of his chin before they fall, splattering on his bare thighs. He can breathe, but it’s restricted. He’s feeling rather light headed, like he shouldn’t try to stand up too quickly. And he  _ loves  _ it. He loves this feeling of being Obi-Wan’s little plaything. Of being his  _ Daddy’s  _ little plaything. He feels his mouth being used like a hole for Obi-Wan to fuck into, and he adores the feeling. 

It’s over far too soon, in his opinion. Obi-Wan releases his curls from his hand, pulls Anakin off of his cock, and looks Anakin in the eyes. Anakin giggles again, voice a little hoarse. “Hahaha, so that’s how you suck a cock. Thanks for showing me, Daddy,” and he sticks one of his own fingers in his mouth, lightly biting down on it and slightly swaying in place, as if Obi-Wan’s cock in his mouth just fucked all the seriousness out of him.

“Daddy will happily teach his baby boy anything and everything he needs to know. And now, dear one, it’s time for a special treat.” Obi-Wan smiles, a hunter about to ensnare his prey. “I need you to do something for me, Anakin. I need you to put some lube on those lovely fingers of yours, and then finger that pretty little hole open so I can show you a new toy.”

“A new toy, Daddy? I love toys!” and Anakin giggles again, standing up to walk over and sit down on Obi-Wan’s bed, taking the bottle of lube that Obi-Wan has retrieved from the nightstand. 

“Yes, baby boy, a brand new plaything for you. I promise it’ll make you so happy. Make you feel so good. Just get yourself all nice and open for me first.”

Anakin slicks his flesh fingers up and begins moving a finger inside himself. “Ooh, it feels so good, Daddy, but it always feels better when you do it. Can you do it instead, Daddy? Please?” Anakin pouts even as he adds another finger, starting to scissor them within himself.

“No, sweetheart, you have to do it this time. Go ahead, twist your fingers now,” Obi-Wan says, and Anakin gasps as he follows the instructions. “Ohhh, Daddy, that feels so good! Can I have my toy now, please? I’m being so good! Please say I can have my toy!” Anakin looks desperate, so Obi-Wan complies.

“Well, all right, Anakin. Besides, I don’t want you  _ too  _ loose. I want you to scream, after all. Here is your new toy,” and Obi-Wan pulls out a sleek black and gold vibrator with a matching remote.

“Oh! What is it? It matches my arm, hahaha,” Anakin giggles as he looks at the vibrator in wonder, removing his fingers from himself and sitting up straight as Obi-Wan hands him the vibrator.

“It’s called a vibrator, and it’s a toy that will make you feel very good.” 

Anakin examines it, then asks, “How do I play with it, Daddy?”

“I’ll tell you. I need you to put lubricant on it first, then I need you to spread your legs wide and slide it inside yourself. Can you do that?” Obi-Wan looks at him expectantly.

“Yes, yes Daddy. I can do that.” And Anakin slicks up the vibrator before slowly sliding the tip into himself and moaning, “Ohhhh, Daddy this feels amazing...thank you so much.” 

“You have  _ no idea  _ how much you--and I--are going to enjoy this,” Obi-Wan says, and he presses a button on the remote. 

“Ahhhh! Daddy, ohhh, fuck, oh that’s sososo good. I-I think I like this toy.” Anakin fucks himself with the vibrator, sliding it in and out of himself while trying not to squirm too much. He looks to Obi-Wan, all laughter gone from his voice as he tries his best not to fall apart. He looks to Obi-Wan for reassurance, and of course, he finds it, his eyes on Anakin with the promise of understanding and unconditional love. Anakin decides to test the waters, saying, “Daddy, ahh, am I the only one you l-love?” His eyes are pleading, hoping for one answer but fearing another.

Obi-Wan leans over to where Anakin is still slowly sliding the vibrator in and out of yourself, saying, “Oh, my sweet Anakin, my baby boy, of course I love you like I love nobody else. I absolutely love you, more than I’ve ever loved or ever will love anyone. When I see you move, I can’t help but want to be inside you, making you cry out in pleasure and moan out my name. I would never want anyone else to see you this way. You’re mine, Anakin, and I am yours, forever. Does that answer your question?” He throws a smirk Anakin’s way, and ups the setting on the vibrator.

“Ohhhhh, thank you Daddy, you’re always so-so good to me, taking c-care of me and buying me toys. Ohhh and this feels so good, I  _ love  _ this new toy.”

“I’m glad you like it. Now be a good boy and try to rub your prostate with it. I want to hear you  _ scream _ .” Obi-Wan leans forward from where he sits in his chair, clasping his hands and resting his chin on them, observing Anakin like he’s a piece of ancient artwork. Anakin fiddles with the vibrator, moving around until--

“Ahh! Fuck! Oh fuck,  _ fuck, _ Daddy it’s so good!” Anakin twists his hips, lost in the feeling of the vibrator against that amazing spot inside himself.

“There you go, baby boy. That’s what I like to see. Just keep your rhythm like that, yes keep fucking yourself with it like that. You’re doing a marvelous job, Anakin. But I have a request...can I have a turn with the toy?” 

Despite himself, Anakin giggles. “Of course, Daddy. Here.” He hands the slick vibrator to Obi-Wan, who climbs on the bed and places his free hand on the inside of Anakin’s thigh, pushing his legs farther apart. Anakin feels a jump of excitement that goes all the way down to his bones at the skin-to-skin contact. He’s ready for whatever Obi-Wan has to give. Obi-Wan spreads his ass cheeks, exposing his stretched hole and leaning down to look at it, breath softly puffing against it and making Anakin wriggle. “You have such a pretty hole, baby boy. Let’s see if I can have some fun with it.” And he sticks all of the vibrator inside Anakin in one swift movement, and Anakin nearly jolts at the sensation. 

“Do you think this little toy has you ready for my cock, hm? You can’t even imagine what I have in store for you. I’m going to fuck you until you  _ cry _ , dear one. You’re going to make your Daddy so happy; your hole is so pretty and perfect, perfect to fuck, perfect for my cock. Do you think you’re ready for me, baby boy? Think you’re ready for Daddy?”

“Yes!” Anakin doesn’t hesitate for a moment. This is what he’s been waiting for.

“Okay, baby boy, let me get one more thing that will help us. And, removing the vibrator, Obi-Wan disappears from the bed for a moment, grabbing something from the nightstand drawer. A ring of some sort. 

“You’re going to put this on your cock, at the base, okay, Anakin?” Obi-Wan holds the ring out to Anakin.

“Okay, Daddy. It won’t hurt, right?”

“No, my sweet Anakin, you’ll just feel some pressure, and you won’t be able to come until we take it off. But you’ll like it, I promise.”

“So it’s kind of like a game?” Anakin tilts his head to the side, trying to understand.

“Yes, dear one. It’s like a game. Now, do you want to play?” And at the sight of Obi-Wan removing his robes, Anakin knows he’ll play whatever game Obi-Wan wants to engage in. He takes the ring from Obi-Wan’s hand, and carefully puts it on his cock, suddenly feeling somewhat...bottled up, is the best way he can think of to describe it.

At this point, Obi-Wan’s robes are completely gone, and he looks at Anakin expectantly, holding his cock in his hand. Anakin crawls over on his hands and knees to the edge of the bed where Obi-Wan stands. He wastes no time in enveloping Obi-Wan’s cock with his warm, wet mouth, bobbing up and down and feeling Obi-Wan swell in his mouth. He loosens and tightens his lips in a perverse version of a kiss, sucking Obi-Wan down as far as he can fit him in his mouth, feeling the tip of Obi-Wan’s cock touch the back of his throat. Spit pools in his mouth and drips out, and he can hear droplets splat on the floor beneath them.

Obi-Wan cradles his cheek, smearing saliva on his face and saying, “Oh my, baby boy, it looks like you did learn something about sucking cock. I’m honored to have been your teacher. That hot, tight mouth is something I don’t want to share with anyone, dearest. Can it be only for me? Only for your Daddy, who takes such good care of you, who fucks you so you can sleep peacefully? I think I’ve earned full access to that mouth of yours, don’t you?”

From his position on the bed, Anakin nods as best he can, and then pops off from Obi-Wan’s cock and sits back, cross-legged, with hands on his ankles, tilting his head up to look Obi-Wan hopefully, if a little shyly, and then flutters his impossibly long eyelashes and asks, “Daddy, will you fuck me now? Your baby boy needs it. Teach me how to make it good for you. Pleeeease?”

Obi-Wan clearly has no plans of resisting. He takes one look at Anakin’s lithe, golden body, and he knows he can’t resist. He’s on top of Anakin in a second, running a hand through his hair, trailing his fingers all across Anakin's body and positioning himself at Anakin’s entrance. “I love when my baby boy is so open and ready,” he whispers. “I’ll teach you how to make it so good for me, and I’ll make it so good for you. I’m going to make you _sob_ _ ,  _ Anakin.” Anakin shivers, only uttering, “ _ Please,  _ Daddy.”

Obi-Wan starts driving his cock into him, jolting him into the headboard of the bed and making him let out a surprised squeak. Anakin feels everything so strongly already; he’s been teased so much by the vibrator that he knows he’d be close to coming already, but that ring around his cock is making it impossible to reach that edge. It’s like he’s standing six feet from the edge of a precipice, trying to run forward so he can leap off the edge, but there’s something binding him, an invisible force holding him back. It’s so frustrating, he feels tears start to form at the corners of his eyes. “Ahhh, Daddy, I need to come but I can’t! What’s wrong with me?”

Obi-Wan runs a hand through Anakin’s unruly golden curls, saying, “Nothing’s wrong with you, baby boy. It’s just the game we agreed to play, remember? You’ll come when I let you, and no sooner. Now, I see you’re starting to cry. I think you need to be fucked harder. Maybe you should ride me. That way I can really see how pretty my baby boy looks.”

Anakin nods, and Obi-Wan pulls out before lying on his back. Anakin positions himself over Obi-Wan’s cock, once again marveling at the size of it. He sinks down carefully, feeling the magnificent stretch that is Obi-Wan inside him. He starts bouncing up and down slowly, getting used to the feeling of being on top. “Am I doing it right, Daddy?” he asks, putting his palms on Obi-Wan’s chest to steady himself.

“You’re doing a great job, baby boy. Do you think you could do something for me?” Obi-Wan asks. Anakin nods, excitement in his eyes. “Good,” Obi-Wan continues. “Do you think you can clasp your hands behind your back for me?” Anakin looks a little nervous, but nods, putting his hands behind his back as he continues trying to bounce, adjusting to the loss of balancing help. Obi-Wan, never one to leave Anakin hanging, reaches up and grips Anakin’s waist, hands wandering, running over Anakin’s toned stomach and coming to rest on his hips. “Good, baby boy. How does it feel?”

Anakin nods before he realizes that Obi-Wan didn’t ask him a yes or no question, then he sighs out, “It’s good Daddy, ahh, it’s really good. Thank you.” Obi-wan looks at him, a devilish expression on his face. “Oh? It feels good? How about  _ this _ ?” And he brings one of his hands to Anakin’s cock, stroking in time with the speed at which Anakin is riding him.

“Ah! Hahhh, ohhh f-fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Ohhh, Daddy! Oh it h-hurts a bit but it feels so-so good, Daddy...so good, Daddy; thank you.” Anakin’s head reels back as he becomes overstimulated, needing to come but unable to. Through it all, Obi-Wan uses his other hand to stroke Anakin’s side, providing a comforting physical anchor in the ocean of Anakin’s pleasure, where he tosses and turns and tries to find completion. Right now, Anakin feels like he’s in the middle of a storm, a storm of various sensations. But he’s not alone in this storm. Far from it. Obi-Wan is here to guide him and care for him, making sure he navigates this experience and finds himself safe and warm and cared for throughout the entire experience. It is because of this that the storm doesn’t overwhelm Anakin. He knows he is safe. He knows he is cared for. He knows he is loved. Obi-Wan is here. But right now, what he needs from Obi-Wan is to be fucked hard and deep, and he knows Obi-Wan will give him what he needs.

“Please, please fuck me harder, Daddy!” Anakin cries, lost in his own feeling. And Obi-Wan obliges. Grips Anakin’s hips with a vise like hold, thrusting into him with everything he has. And Anakin vaguely realizes that he’s started crying, tears splashing down like liquid gems onto Obi-Wan’s stomach and chest, so overcome with sensation is he. Obi-Wan looks at him lovingly, growling out, “You’re so beautiful, baby boy. And you’re all mine.” At this, Anakin whispers, “Yours,” and then pleads, “Can I come, Daddy, please? I-I need to, ahhh, come.” 

Obi-Wan must be feeling merciful today, because he gently reaches between Anakin’s legs to remove the cock ring, and then grips Anakin’s shoulders, making him bend at the waist and find himself face to face with Obi-Wan as Obi-Wan uses his other hand to stroke Anakin’s cock and whispers, “Come, baby boy. Come for your Daddy.”

Whether it’s the term of endearment, the pent up pleasure in his body, or a mixture of the two, Anakin will never know, but he cries out and comes, splattering Obi-Wan’s chest and stomach with evidence of his release. He clenches down on Obi-Wan once, twice, and then Obi-Wan is coming as well, his seed going deep inside Anakin. Immediately afterwards, Anakin rises up off Obi-Wan’s softening cock, and promptly lies down on top of Obi-Wan’s stomach, much to Obi-Wan’s frustration.

“Anakin!,” he says, “We could’ve just had to clean come off of one person, but now we have to clean it off two! What were you think--” It is in this moment that he looks into Anakin’s pleading eyes, and Anakin senses a change in his whole demeanor as he continues with “Well, it’s all right Anakin. We’ll just hop in the ‘fresher and get clean together. And I want to say, you did a fantastic job in that scene. Really wonderful. I think I fully understand the appeal now, thanks to you.”

Anakin beams. “See, I told you that you’d like it. I had a good time too; it was really...freeing. And I’d be willing to do it again if you are.”

“We’ll see about that later,” Obi-Wan replies, ruffling Anakin’s hair. “Right now, we have ourselves to clean, a bed to remake, and then a holofilm to watch, if you’re interested?”

Anakin attempts to smooth his curls down.

“With you, I’m always interested.” 


End file.
